


Men walk on the moon

by MalcolmReynoldsWidow (malcolm_reynolds_widow)



Category: Castle
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Castle Pornado, F/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolm_reynolds_widow/pseuds/MalcolmReynoldsWidow
Summary: It's only a short flight to New York from Washington, DC. Rick encourages Kate to help make it memorable. Inspired by Tyler Shields' "Men Walk On The Moon" episode of Historical Fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestive but worksafe video is [here.](https://youtu.be/R46FenwpjTY)

It’s only a hop from DC to New York and Kate swears, if she ever has to make this trip with Castle again, she’ll take the train.

“No time,” he’d said. “I’m gonna have to hit the ground running if I want to make this event even remotely on time. Gina’s gonna get it for committing me to it at the last minute.”

He’d even showered, shaved, put on his suit, fussed with his hair, before they boarded the plane. Sure, it was a private jet, but as there were half a dozen other passengers (people she should know, probably) it wasn’t that private.

Still, they’d managed to pack and ship the last of her belongings from the DC apartment, and she was going home, really home, with him, managing to stuff the last few items into her carryon. As she was not accompanying him to the event, she’d thrown on something casual; her top and denim skirt were the last clean-ish articles of clothing she had had left unpacked, in their hurry to clear out of the apartment. She was decently covered and comfortable.

Then he started sexting her. At close range. Not fair.

First it was suggestive comments, while they were waiting to board.

RC: _You look delicious. Can’t wait to get done with this and get you back in my bed._

Kate smiled and texted back; he was buying a newspaper and she was seated near the gate.

KB: _Soon to be our bed. Maybe I should go straight there and … lie in wait?_

When he came over to pick up her carryon bag she smirked at him.

“What, no reply?” she murmured as they walked down the ramp to board. Astonishingly, her beau said nothing, merely raised his eyebrows and courteously ushered her to their seats.

Once the plane was in the air, Castle unbuckled his seat belt and asked, “Want anything from the bar?”

“No, thanks,” said Kate, still a little bothered by his lack of reply. He nodded and departed - and no more than ten seconds later her phone alerted her to another text.

RC: _I’d rather undress you myself. Or better yet, make you come without even taking off our clothes._

Oh, so it was like that, was it?

KB: _I love it when you can’t wait. You get your hands under my shirt or down my pants or just rub me over my clothes, and I’m on fire right away._

RC: _Wish you wore skirts more often. I could sneak my hand under your dress in the back of a cab. Or at a restaurant. I’d like to try it on the subway, for that matter._

Kate glanced around, certain her face was giving away her arousal. Castle’s back was to her as he stood at the tiny bar, chatting with the attendant.

KB: _At least when I come there’s no mess. Beyond your fingers, that is._

RC: _One word: blowjob_

KB: _Think you could do it without messing up your clothes? That beautiful crease in your slacks?_

RC: _Only one way to find out._

There was a long pause, during which Kate realized she had lost sight of Castle. He couldn’t have gone far, she thought, and only a moment later her phone hummed with a text from him.

RC: _Port side bathroom. Come and play...or rather, play and come._

It took a moment for Kate to recall which side was “port”. She made her way to the back of the plane, catching the eye of the bar attendant on the way.

“Have you seen my - ?” she started to ask. The man nodded and tipped his head toward the restroom area, then gave her a conspiratorial smile.

The door of the unit in question showed a red “OCCUPIED” card. Kate tapped lightly and the door opened a crack, then wider as Castle grinned and pulled her inside, locking the door again.

One thing Kate loved about luxury travel: the bathrooms. This one wasn’t fancy, but it was about twice the size of the usual airplane toilet cabin, and there was a small padded bench along with the commode, sink, and countertop. Castle’s height and breadth seemed to fill the room as he loomed over her.

“What was that, about messing up my clothes?” he murmured in her ear.

Kate took hold of his tie as if to untie it, then simply smoothed it down and took hold of his lapels. Castle was sexy in almost any outfit (or out of it) but Castle in a suit, sleek and smelling of cologne, was positively incendiary.

She leaned up to claim his mouth; he had one hand on the back of her neck and the other at her hip as they swayed with the motion of the plane. There was a small step built into the floor in front of the sink and she set one foot on it, taking a more open stance.

Rick was keeping busy with her mouth when she took the hand on her neck and guided it down to the hem of her skirt.

His fingers curled under the edge of the skirt, drawing it upward, going still when the back of his hand encountered soft, hot skin.

“God,” he breathed into her mouth. The hand on her hip moved around to cup her ass while the other slid fully under her skirt, palming her mound, gently squeezing. Kate rocked into his hand and made a solid effort not to grab him by the hair.

Castle’s tongue flicked out to tease her open mouth, the lightest of contact, and she held onto his shoulders, almost rising onto her toes to get closer to him. Into the slick heat between her legs sank one thick finger, dragging slowly down, then upward, pressing lightly on her clitoris and then sliding back down again.

She was already gasping, silently, holding back the moans and words that tried to burst from her. When his finger curled a little, entering her with just a tip, she dropped her head on his shoulder and was treated to the sight of his hand between her legs, under her rucked-up skirt, a blue-suited arm and crisp, immaculate white cuff, complete with pearly cufflinks, pumping and circling, slowly, as he strummed her like an instrument.

She had to clap her own hand over her mouth to keep from crying out when she came. A moment later, Castle removed her hand to replace it with his fingers, redolent with her juices, which she licked and sucked off and he gave her ass a squeeze and then smoothed her skirt back into place.

She loosened her grip on his arms, noting with satisfaction that his outfit was still impeccable, then glanced down to find his slacks in some sort of… disarray.

“Kind of spoils the line, doesn’t it?” she murmured to him. The bench turned out to be perfectly positioned for her to sit down on it with her eyes at Castle’s belt level. She didn’t bother with his belt, but undid his suit button so he could hold it out of her way, then unzipped his fly and insinuated her hand through the opening. Delicately she drew out his cock, tugging his boxers into place to cover the zipper teeth, then kissed the tip just before closing her mouth on the head.

“Kate…”

His voice was a strained gasp; she didn’t look up, but pulled off for a second to say, “Lotion?” and then went back to sucking him, tickling his slit with her tongue. His hand appeared in her peripheral vision, a blob of something creamy on his fingers, and she hummed her thanks and wiped it onto her hand, bringing it up to smear along his shaft. Thus slightly more lubricated, her fist pumped shallowly in rhythm with the pressure of her mouth.

Castle’s hands were planted on the wall above her, and she could feel his legs trembling just before she tasted the first of his release. It was his turn to hyperventilate, clenching his teeth as he spilled and she gulped him down.

After she tucked him away and straightened his clothes, he pulled her up into his embrace and clung to her for a minute.

“When I get out of that meeting,” he breathed.

“I’ll be waiting,” said Kate. "And RIck? The suit stays on."


End file.
